


Begun the Clone War has

by rudeminnesotan



Series: Unhinged; Agent of Chaos [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Harry is a Clone, Harry is a Little Shit, Major Character: Death, Reincarnation, Specifically a Sephiroth Clone, so many clones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudeminnesotan/pseuds/rudeminnesotan
Summary: So, what do you do when you’re a Sephiroth Clone who’s fulfilled Jenova’s dream of destroying the Planet? Ride it through the stars, kill her off, and have some fun in a Galaxy Far, Far Away. Oh hey, they’ve got a whole army of clones here. Cool!
Relationships: Harry Potter & Clone Troopers
Series: Unhinged; Agent of Chaos [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553770
Comments: 10
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.
> 
> AN: Don’t take this too seriously. I don’t.
> 
> AN2: Star Wars stuff with come into play right away in chapter 2, so hang tight lol. 
> 
> Beta’d by Scarletdewdrops. 
> 
> ... ... ...

... ... …

There were a few thoughts running in the forefront of Harry’s head when he finally became cognizant in this world… The first was _**GREEN**_. It was pervasive. It drew him in like a whirlpool and refused to let him go. 

The second thing that Harry thought was WRONG. Things were… very wrong in this world. His magic rolled under his skin and through the _**GREEN**_ and was very unhappy. Unfortunately, because his magic was WEAK (Harry could tell he was still… young... ) he couldn’t fight against the WRONG. 

The first whole sentence and last sane thing that Harry really thought was WHO THE FUCK IS IN MY HEAD? 

_Reunion_ … whispered the voice in his head. And Harry felt... it was… familiar? Had he heard it before…? Where… Where was he? 

‘Mother…?’ Harry replied, trying to work his way through the _**GREEN**_ to reach this voice. This familiar voice. He _needed_ that voice. He needed to get to it. 

_My son…_ the voice breathed, tantalizingly close now. _Come… Re…un..._

Harry struggled. He pushed. He would reach that voice… He would reach MOTHER…. He would… He could. 

_**REUNION** _

… … … 

They had finally reached the base of the North Crater. Finally. Cloud was exhausted, but he knew that they needed to do now. 

But where Cloud and crew expected to see Sephiroth, there was someone else. 

“Another clone?!” Tifa gasped, widening her stance and crouching down into her favored fighting position automatically. 

Cloud assumed it was a clone, it had all the markings of one. The biggest exception though was the fact that the Clone was the one holding Masamune, not Sephiroth. 

That and Sephiroth was very, very clearly dead. 

‘Maybe… he’s not a clone?’ Cloud wondered, grasping the handle of his sword, ready to draw it. 

The Clone, swathed in a heavy cloak turned to look at them. 

“Ah,” the Clone purred, “The Hero of the Dawn.” The title was followed by rich chuckling and the hood of the robes was shaken from his head, revealing… 

Well…

A black-haired Sephiroth? 

“EH?” shouted Yuffie. She even went so far as to point with her giant windmill shuriken. “WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS HAIR!?” 

The Clone, because his face was exactly the same as Sephiroth’s, actually pulled a face at that and clicked his tongue. “Rude little girl. Do you realize you are standing in the presence of a god? God?” The Clone ruminated on … something. A slow grin was spreading across his face, so whatever it was it couldn’t be good. 

(Big G god or little G god? I’m happy either way, really, because God. God sounds good… But you know what sounds even better? … _Master_ )

(Elsewhere: Death shakes its head at its Master’s antics, waiting for him to come to his senses.)

Cloud drew his sword and held it at the ready. His friends behind him all got into their own ready positions. “It doesn’t matter,” declared the blond merc. “We will kill you and save the Planet.” 

The Clone started laughing outright at that, swinging the giant Masamune around and resting it on his shoulder in an eerie mockery of Zack. “The PLANET? This one?” The Clone stomped his foot, sending out a plume of dust and snow. “There is nothing left here for you and your motley crew to save. Your petulant species has already sucked it dry, I’m just playing with the husk left behind now.” 

For a moment, Cloud just tilted his head and muttered, “Where did that accent come from?” because The Clone sounded nothing like Sephiroth, even at the man’s sanest, he didn’t sound like this clone. 

Cid huffed around his ever present cigarette. “With fucking aliens involved? Who the fuck knows.” 

The Clone turned to face the blond pilot and narrowed glowing green eyes. “Impertinence. You,” and he pointed Masamune at him, “Will learn respect for your betters.”

Cid scoffed and Cloud grit his teeth. After a glance to his friends, they went on the attack. 

He had killed Clones before, why should this one be any different? 

… … … 

Cid was the first one to die. 

He was attempting a lance dive, his Limit Break that he had done several times before, but The Clone was able to intercept it somehow and literally skewered him on that ridiculous sword of his. 

“One down, plenty to go,” The Clone declared after flinging Cid off with the gentlest of flicks of the wrist. 

Barret was next, but not before The Clone had cut off his Missing Score. The Clone picked up the gun arm and turned it this way and that. Then he laughed and tossed it in the air, slicing it in half before cutting Barret down. 

Cait Sith was next, though it was very little surprise considering he was just a robot. 

One by one all of Cloud’s allies fell around him. 

Eventually, it was just Cloud and Vincent, who was somehow stuck in his Chaos Limit Break. Those glowing gold eyes were unnerving and actually gave The Clone a pause. 

“Oh, now you… you are different,” The Clone mused, tilting his head and causing that curtain of black to shift from his shoulder to behind him. “You aren’t wholly human anymore, are you?” The Clone’s head angled the other way and a child-like expression of glee crossed his face. 

Cloud cringed upon seeing it, some part of him naturally repulsed. That just… wasn’t right. 

“Well, no matter,” The Clone shot forward with his sword at the ready. Sword clashed with gun, bullets flew wild, and then The Clone’s hand was plunged into Vincent’s chest and the man cried out. 

The Clone hissed the word, “Yes…!” as shadows coalesced around his feet and wrapped around his body to reach his hand, diving inside of Vincent’s body as well. 

A golden claw tried to pull the fist from his chest but to no avail. Cloud decided to act, the Curaga he had cast on himself finally finished. He went to charge The Clone only to find that he couldn’t move his feet?!

Looking down, Cloud found that shadows were wrapped around his legs and creeping up ever higher. A slow, demented chuckle, bordering on a giggle, escaped The Clone as he finally managed to rip his shadow covered hand from Vincent’s chest. 

The Limit Break melted away in a fog of red and black, revealing Vincent kneeling on the ground in front of The Clone, miraculously still alive. 

“Wow,” The Clone said in honest surprise, “How are you not dead?” 

Just as Vincent reached up to shoot, just one more time, The Clone cut off his head, moving just the half-a-second faster needed to do so. 

Cloud actually cried out when he saw his last friend fall. He tried harder to be free of the shadows that kept him grounded, stabbing at them with his sword-- but he found he just managed to stab himself in the leg instead. 

“Tsk tsk tsk, little Cloudy,” The Clone taunted, making his way over to the blond as he examined the item in his hand. 

The item he had ripped from Vincent’s chest. 

“What is…” 

“Don’t know. But I knew Mother would want it. And if Mother wants it then I want it.” The Clone smiled, the action somehow more demented than anything that had been on Sephiroth’s face. 

The item, which looked like a ball of Materia, was brushed off on Cloud’s shirt-- the shadows now bound his arms in place and he could do nothing but glare at The Clone. Then The Clone actually ate the Materia!?

“Are you crazy!?” Cloud couldn’t stop himself from asking, his head jerking back as he stared at the abomination in front of him. 

“Hmm,” The Clone tapped a gloved finger against his chin, “Jury’s out.” 

Up close, Cloud could see how The Clone had Sephiroth’s eyes, but now they were beginning to edge with gold, shards of it coming out from near that cat-slit pupil. 

“No comeback? Ahh,” The Clone sighed wistfully, “I longed for a better battle than this.” Cloud noticed that The Clone didn’t even look winded while he knew he was drenched in sweat and his clothes stuck to him from all of the blood. Mostly his own, but none of it the Clone’s. 

This wasn’t good. 

He was going to lose. 

“Don’t worry, Cloudy,” a pair of gloved hands reached out and came to rest on Cloud’s cheeks. The shadows held his head in place so he couldn’t jerk away like he wanted. “I’ll take care of your Planet… as I ride it through the stars with Mother.” 

Cloud had no response, just grit his teeth. 

The Clone let out another wistful sigh, then, with the help of the shadows that surrounded the ex-SOLDIER, ripped off Cloud’s head. 

“How boring,” The Clone held the head by the hair for a moment before tossing it off to the side with the other bodies. 

As The Clone turned to go deal with the Defective One, he heard a rumble in the distance… and a Cheshire cat grin spread across his face. 

“Let’s play,” he declared, reminded for a moment of someone from … Before… but ignored it and let out his single-wing-- which looked decidedly more demonic now-- and took to the skies. 

… … … 

Fighting OMEGA had been fun, Harry decided, but ultimately the WEAPON was no match for him and Mother, especially after Harry had killed everyone who had been at the crater where he had killed the Defective One. 

Mother’s Prodigal Son was no match for him, after all. That’s why Mother favored Harry so much now. 

The nice thing about OMEGA was that the WEAPON had already begun what the Defective One’s meteor hadn’t. 

That being: destroying all life on the planet. 

Harry took great joy in allowing the WEAPON to start with the large city where it had been summoned and once that was demolished, he had defeated it and gone to the towns and dealt out death and destruction on his own. 

He reveled in the fact that everything he killed simply remained on the planet’s surface. 

There was no more _**GREEN**_ for them to disappear into anymore. 

The _**GREEN**_ was all gone. 

All that remained was _MOTHER_. 

… … … 

Harry was bored. 

After the planet had been destroyed, he and Mother had rode the giant hunk of rock through the stars like he promised he would. But, honestly, Mother just wouldn’t shut UP. 

Every day she nagged at him to find a new planet for them to take over, but gosh, give a guy a break. He’d already completely destroyed an entire planet, couldn’t he rest before they went to the next one? 

_Find… new …_

“You again,” Harry growled, using Masamune to draw the lines for another game of Tic Tac Toe in the dirt. “I told you, I’ll go do it when I’m good and ready.” 

_NOW_

Harry sighed through his teeth then drew his O and a shadow came out and drew an X. “I’m trying to appreciate the vastness of the universe and have a fucking moment here and you can’t stop drooling over the next planet you will consume when I am the one who has to do all the work.” He drew another O and his shadow followed with a quick X. 

_RESPECT… ME…_

“Hah,” Harry laughed without humor, chin resting in his palm as he somehow managed to lose a game of Tic Tac Toe against his own shadow. “Every day I’m a little more sure, _Mother_ , that you’re not someone worthy of respect.”

The Clone quirked a lopsided smile and then settled himself down in the lotus position. 

_What… are you doing…!?_

“What I should have done years ago when you started nag-nag-nagging me to find another planet to fill that gaping chasm you call a stomach,” replied Harry, closing his eyes and diving down into his own consciousness. 

It didn’t take long for him to basically rout out, destroy, and then incorporate (because like hell he would let all that power go to waste), that inside him which had been Mother. When he opened his eyes again, he could tell his eyes were no longer slit like a cat’s-- it really changed your vision when your pupil changed shape like that. 

Harry took a long moment to appreciate as the sky around him practically lit up in comparison. Who knew that round pupils had better night vision?

“Woah,” Harry smacked a glove covered hand to his head as the headache of the century-- or two, or five-- started to throb there and rudely interrupted Harry’s moment of awe. “Oh… Oh, fuck.” Massaging his temple, Harry reviewed what he had done now that he was finally clear-headed. 

So he was the clone of someone named Sephiroth. He had been put under some kind of intensely crazy enhanced growth process that aged him from a test-tube baby to a fully grown adult in just a few months, and then he’d basically been possessed by the alien horcrux he’d just destroyed. 

Right, great. 

Then he had gone and killed the man he had been cloned from, killed a group of fighters that had come to kill that man (The Defective One… His vague memories said his name was Sephiroth, but some other memories called him Nii-san of all things, so whatever). 

Had he absorbed some weird creature at some point too? He thought he did. He could feel its power inside of him, but there was no consciousness to go with it… Well, he’d effectively absorbed all the power of that planet’s lifeblood, so what’s an entity or two more?

Anyway.

Basically, he had caused the apocalypse and wrecked the entire Planet. He tried to drum up some guilt about it, but really it wasn’t the first apocalypse he’d caused. Wouldn’t be the last. It was the first time he’d taken in the life force of one, though. What a rush!

And now he controlled the planet-rock like some kind of weird spaceship. Though honestly his control of it was less like a spaceship and more like those disc-sleds zooming downhill and trying to stay facing the right way but inevitably spinning around and getting dizzy.

Speaking of, Harry tried to turn his mind towards the part of his brain that monitored the flying planet to see where he was. 

Apparently, autopilot had parked him in orbit around some random star. 

Well, orbit was good. 

Probably. 

… … … 

It took a few hours for Harry to really sort everything out inside his head. Or maybe it was a few days? He really had very little concept of TIME now, though being around a star helped. It gave him a Day and Night to measure by. But, being busy inside his own head meant that he didn’t even acknowledge that. If he paid enough attention to it, it’d feel like someone twirling him around in a swivel chair anyway.

Whatever. 

He finally, FINALLY, rose to his feet and looked down at the desert wasteland in front of him. Desert in the technical sense, not just the sand sense. 

For as far as the eye could see were thousands of Tic Tac Toe games scratched into the ground. 

“Oh fuck,” muttered Harry, “I’m all alone on a desert planet and I destroyed the only thing I had to talk to.” He looked to his right, where some of his shadow tendrils were poking out of the ground like seaweed drifting back and forth with the current. They looked at each other. “Can you talk?” He asked it but it wiggled in a mimicry of a head shake. 

“I’m so fucked.” 

(Wilsooooooooon!!!!)

… … … 

After about a week of staring at the marred land in front of him, which Harry decided to name Bob, he got sick of looking at it. It took a moment to access that part of his mind that controlled the planet again, but used it to cause a localized earthquake. 

It was like turning Bob into a giant Etch-A-Sketch and erasing it. 

With that idea in mind, Harry unleashed his wing-- and how fucking cool was THAT? It had been several lifetimes since he’d had those, and usually in PAIRS-- and went flying, Masamune held out like a giant fucking pencil that he used to draw on Bob. 

It was actually very useful because Harry was able to relearn the control he had previously had over his Planet-spaceship (he decided it needed a name too… Bob Jr? Bob Sr maybe?) because every mistake he made led to him causing another localized earthquake to shake his Etch-A-Sketch. 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t something that would really keep his attention for very long and after several of his new local days (26.2 hours long according to his internal clock) he gave up and flopped back into the sand dunes of Bob. 

“I need to figure out something to do...” 

Thankfully, _something_ would come to him. 

… … …


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.
> 
> AN: Don’t take this too seriously. I don’t. *Follow the Bouncing Muse* 
> 
> Beta’d by Scarletdewdrops. 
> 
> ... ... …

... ... …

**21 BBY, Coruscant.**

Jeanida was a pretty average Jedi, and instead of going around the galaxy on adventures, she was quite happy to walk the halls of the temple as an information analyst. Sometimes, she had to act as a courier for time-sensitive information, which meant she'd have to walk at a brisk pace. Today, however, found Jeanide rushing just short of a sprint to the chambers of the High Council. 

She had news that needed to be shared immediately. 

… … … 

“A new planet?” Mace Windu asked, as dry as a Tusken Raider's sense of humor. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, sir,” Jeanida replied, holding out a datapad. He took it from her and reviewed the information proving that as of five standard days ago there was a new planet in Sector Noolian of the Outer Rim near the planet Dressel. 

Preliminary scans indicated that the ecosystem was at one time able to support life, and the droids’ automated secondary scans showed there had, in fact, once been intelligent life. Evidence of cities, rail lines of some sort, and major roads broken by time and nature could be seen in the still capture images from orbit. There were also comprehensive holos available in the archives since the data was far too much for one pad. Mace would have to look at them later. 

Several moments passed as Mace Windu read through the information. The silence was broken by Yoda stating, “Investigate the planet we should. A strong presence I sense. Good for us it could be. Hmmmmm…” 

(or, you know, maybe _bad_ it could be.)

“Master Yoda?” Mace Windu turned to look at him, lowering the datapad as he did. 

“Hrmmm…” hummed the creature, nodding his head several times. “Yes. Investigate. Investigate we shall. Good, good it is.” 

With a raised eyebrow, the fellow Master Jedi nodded and set about organizing a Jedi General to go investigate the new mystery planet. And a Battalion of Clones, just in case some hostile subterranean life still existed. 

… … … 

This was a strange mission. That was what Calaveylon Cahob, Jedi General, believed as his transport ship brought him and his squad of Clone troopers toward the mysterious planet. 

After debriefing the clones as best as he could with the limited knowledge he had (new planet, discovered seven standard days ago, appears abandoned but with signs of prior life) the captain of that squadron merely nodded and returned to his place in silence.

This is why Cahob hated working with the newer clones. They hadn’t had a chance to develop a personality like the older ones did. These all insisted on being referred to by their serial numbers. 

It didn’t take long for their ship to come into orbit around the planet. The initial and subsequent scans of the planet revealed that it did not have an atmosphere anymore. They decided to remain in orbit and observe the surface before attempting a landing, for now. 

They measured the duration of the planet's day, which was much faster than a standard day on Coruscant. Not surprising, since it was much smaller. The scans showed no weather patterns, no atmosphere; somehow despite having enough gravity to land, it didn’t seem to retain anything else. The water supply was gone, though the topography suggested heavily iced areas at one time. The subterranean caverns suggested the culture mined something that they possibly used for power. 

The active scans yielded some interesting results as well. The planet had small earthquakes anywhere from two to eight hours apart during their week of surveillance, but for the last 36 hours there hadn’t been another one so analysts deemed it safe for a manned crew to be sent down. 

Finally, Cahob declared they were ready to go to the planet’s surface. Before landing, however, Cahob needed to gear 

All of the troopers were ready and braced themselves as the ship was moved to land. The Jedi was reminded horribly of desert planets like Tatooine when the rear hatch opened to reveal… sand. Lots and lots of sand.

(Anakin would hate it there, eh?) 

“Great,” he muttered into his helmet, leading his Clones off of the ship and into that desert. In the distance, he could just make out what could have been a city at one point with buildings that reminded him of Coruscant, but he was interrupted by the sound of a blaster discharging. 

“What did you see, trooper?” Cahob asked, looking to the rock formation and its new burn mark. 

“I saw something moving, sir. I picked up a heat signature as well.” 

The Jedi grunted in response and tapped a few buttons on the device strapped to his wrist that controlled his helmet. Suddenly, his view of the desert changed to indeed show a human-shaped heat signature. Curious, that he hadn’t felt it in the Force before his attention was on it.

The trooper explained, “I figured anything still on this planet was most likely hostile. That’s why I opened fire, sir.” 

Again, the Jedi grunted. “We’re not sure if it is hostile.” ‘But it is blazing with the Force, now that I am looking at it,’ Cahob’s thoughts continued, taking out his lightsaber and moving forward a few steps. When the heat signature popped up over the rocks, causing the colors on his HUD to flash and shift, Cahob turned off infrared to look at this creature normally. 

With a tentative air, he called out in basic, “Greetings!” It did seem humanoid, so maybe it could speak too? ‘Stang,’ he thought, ‘I should have brought a protocol droid.’ 

The hooded creature turned toward them and tilted its head. Good, it heard him. Or, well, possibly not good. “My name is Calaveylon Cahob. I am a Jedi.” He offered this introduction to the creature, trying to reach out with the Force to inspect its intentions. 

Just as his mind brushed the other, he felt his Will grasped and tugged forward. 

‘ _Naughty, naughty, little Jedi,_ ’ a voice-- the creature?-- said, rifling through his mind as one would a datapad while researching. 

Cahob screamed, dropping his lightsaber in favor of clutching his helmeted head between his hands. Most of his troopers opened fire around him, while two moved to help the Jedi. All of the shots directed at the creature-- _another clone? What?_ \-- just bounced uselessly off of a barrier of some sort that the thing had erected. 

Eventually, Cahob fell to his knees, panting. The creature had retreated from his mind and the tangible barrier made of Force energy, or something like it, dropped once his troopers stopped shooting. 

“Fascinating,” The Clone, for Cahob knew that creature was a clone just like the troopers around him, but so very different as well. “Absolutely fascinating.” The Clone brought both of his gloved hands up to his hood and lowered it, revealing dark hair and piercing, _glowing_ , green eyes. “I thank you, Master Jedi, for your knowledge.

“To think I would return to this universe at this time.” The Clone laughed, taking a step around the rock he had been using for shelter. A somewhat substandard one, considering he was bigger than it and needed the Force shield after all.

“Halt!” The captain of the troopers commanded, blaster raised again. “You have attacked a Jedi of the Republic. You are under arrest.” 

The Clone rolled his eyes but stepped forward and lifted his arms. “By all means, arrest me, but I am not your enemy, my fellow clones.” 

That brought the troopers up short, and even through Cahob’s pounding headache he could sense their confusion radiating in the Force.

“Fellow clone?” The captain questioned, not lowering his blaster. 

The Clone grinned at that and nodded, spreading his arms wide. “I am a clone, just like you all. I never expected I would meet another after Mother-- I mean, Jenova destroyed this world.” 

Cahob resisted a snort. While The Clone had rifled through his mind, it had shared information with him. So he knew that The Clone had been just as responsible for this planet's death as Jenova.

The two troopers who were crouched next to Cahob in order to offer help, shared a look and he heard one mutter, “Mother?” The other gave a small shrug in response. 

Feeling that just enough sense had returned to him, Cahob rose to his feet. “Clone. What would you have us call you?” 

The Clone tilted his head to the side, some of his ridiculous hair, like how does he even function with hair that long?, spilling from out of his cloak as he did. “I did not share that with you? Unfortunate. I meant to.” That creature then grinned in what could have been charming were it not for all of the harsh edged that made up his face. “I am called... Harry.” 

The pause before the name was rather telling. It was too long for this to actually be the creature’s real name, right? 

One of the troopers closest to Cahob giggled after hearing The Clone’s name. After all, what an inconspicuous name for a creature even the Force-null clone troopers could tell was dangerous. 

“Harry then,” the Jedi forged on, ignoring the giggling Clones, “The captain is correct. Despite your… intrusion being performed out of mere curiosity,” and malice, but Cahob didn’t want to leave this creature, this Harry, on this dead planet. The Force was telling him to bring Harry with him and, using whatever means necessary, he would. “We invite you back to civilization.” 

The Clone opened his mouth to respond, but then he took a moment to look around the desert that surrounded them. With a quick swipe of his hand, all of his hair was free to flutter in the wind. 

“Just a mo’,” Harry declared, raising his hand up. A miasma like smoke formed in his hand and stretched out into the shape of a long katana. “Huh, I can still do that. Nice.” He released his hand and instead of the sword falling into the sand, it disappeared in the same smoke. 

The troopers flinched at the appearance of the sword, but when it immediately disappeared they relaxed. Through his helmet, Cahob heard from the captain, “ _Is that a normal Force trick?_ ” 

The Jedi shook his head in reply, gesturing for the troopers to return to the ship. They did, albeit hesitantly. 

At long last, Harry began to walk towards them and their ship. Once he was closer, a trooper held something out to him. 

“What’s this?” asked The Clone, taking what Cahob recognized as a small rebreather. 

The trooper’s voice came filtered through their helmet as usual, “It will help you breathe on the ship.” 

‘A good idea,’ the Jedi thought, having not even considered it himself. Clearly The Clone’s physiology was different enough from standard humanoids. If he could breathe on this planet with no atmosphere, how would he breathe inside their ship?

Harry turned the device over a few times and then huffed a laugh, returning it to the trooper. “I won’t need it. I am above such … plebeian necessities.” Then he continued on his way to the ship. 

The trooper looked at the device in his hand and then at the back of The Clone and finally just shrugged, storing the device in a side pouch. 

Just before The Clone stepped onto their ship, he held up a finger and sidestepped the rear hatch. 

Cahob watched as Harry knelt down on the ground and gave the sand a few tender pats. Through the Force he could feel the affection The Clone felt towards this… planet? 

“Be good, Bob,” Harry muttered, caressing the sand and then blowing it a tiny kiss. 

… did he just say goodbye to the dead planet? A dead planet named… Bob? That was worse than Harry. The Jedi was struck momentarily speechless. The entire display was almost too much for his (puny) brain to compute. 

‘By the Force,” he thought, watching as Harry rose to his feet and dusted off his leather trousers. ‘I’m getting way too old for this.’

Somehow, he just knew that it was going to be a long journey. 

… … …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … … … 
> 
> AN: I would apologize for the long time between posts, but I don’t work that way. I write what my muse wants. I wrote this chapter in two chunks: one in January, and the other now in June lol. I hope the editing process helped them blend together well enough?  
> AN the second: My beta apparently edited this in July and I never noticed until now: September. In my defense, I haven’t been on my computer in a month. (My poor WoW subscription…)

**Author's Note:**

> … … … 
> 
> AN: This will be a short, multi-chaptered fic. I've got it all mapped out, just need to actually write it. Also, this fic came into being when I posed this question to my beta: What if Harry was a Sephiroth-clone who actually accomplished what Mother wanted? What would happen?   
> And then we spent a few hours speculating lol. Beta suggested Star Wars and this is what we got.


End file.
